Ether
is one of three deities of Encantadia. She was the primary deity of the people of Etheria. Appearance Ether was transformed into a snake, as a punishment for conspiring with Arde against Emre. She wanders around Encantadia. Ether's true, bathaluman form has facial markings which make her resemble a snake. She wears a black suit with maroon linings. Personality Ether is an envious and vindictive deity. Jealous of the supremacy of Emre, she plotted to kill him but failed. Even after being sent to wander the world, she remains unrepentant and still plots to disrupt Encantadia. She assists those who fight against the worshipers of Emre, such as Etheria and Hagorn. Emre revealed that he purposely placed Ether in Encantadia in order to test the faith of his created beings. This was impliedly confirmed by Ether herself when she stated that she will not return to Encantadia if there will be harmony in the realmEpisode 146 However, Ether has the tendency to intervene within the affairs of Encantadia to cause strife which infuriated Emre further. Her stubbornness was revealed in Episode 98, when she refused to follow the commands of Emre to help Evades in reversing the curse she gave to Lira. Despite being cursed by Emre, Ether prides of her status as a Bathaluman downplaying those who challenge her in combat and claim her positionEpisode 142. She has a special loathing to Cassiopea due to her actions in interfering within the affairs of all deities such as resurrecting the dead (e.g. Ybrahim) without their consent and direct interference to prevent Ether's will to prevail. To Hagorn, Ether is a generous Bathaluman in order to help him sow discord and chaos in Encantadia. History Ether was one of the three creator-gods of Encantadia. When most of their creation worshiped Emre, she became jealous and plotted with the other god, Arde, to kill Emre. Emre discovered their plans and cursed them. Ether was turned into a snake, as a reminder of her treachery. She wanders around Encantadia to this day. At some point, Ether became the primary deity of the Etherian race. They gained an ascendancy over the other races of Encantadia, who worshiped Emre. But when they tried to conquer the other races, they united and destroyed Etheria. Ether resides in the ruins of Etheria.Episode 79 In the past, Emre had chosen a savior for Encantadia, but Ether killed the savior before he could accomplish his mission. Emre then provided the Gintong Binhi so that a dead person could return to the world of the living. But when Ether learned about it, she stole it and had it guarded in the Labyrinth of Balbal. Hagorn encounters Ether after the destruction of his palace in Hathoria. In return for blessing him with enhanced strength and speed to resist the diwatas, Ether made him promise to bring more chaos to Encantadia. With this boost Hagorn was able to resist the powers of Cassiopea. After Cassiopea revived Ybrahim, Ether confronted her in the forest of Lireo. For reviving the dead without consulting the gods, Ether cursed Cassiopea never to leave the forest again. When Amihan deprived the entire Hathor race of their breaths, only Hagorn was unaffected due to Ether's blessing. When Hagorn found out that Lira, daughter of Amihan, still lived, he sought instructions from Ether how to kill her. Ether revealed to him that armors, spells and blessings are nullified whenever a Sang'gre is in a state of ivictus (disappearance). Hagorn thus succeeds in killing Lira. When Cassiopea tried to take Kahlil with her to forestall his destiny of killing Lira, Ether intervened so that Kahlil could escape. Ether also gives him a snake bracelet that would prevent Cassiopea from finding him or reading his mind. Abilities Powers Ether's blessing is powerful enough to protect its recipient, such as Hagorn, from the effects of the gems or Cassiopea's powers. Ether could breathe blasts of green fire.Episode 62 Her bracelet could shield the wearer from the powers of a clairvoyant.Episode 63 She could block magical artifacts such as the Balintataw from showing some events.Episode 71 Ether could revert to her bathaluman form.Episode 80 Her face has markings associated with snakes. Ether could change the form of other creatures.Episode 92 She could also manipulate memories in large scale (except Evades), as when she removed everyone's memory about Lira.Episode 93 Even though Emre could not reverse this act directly, Emre gave Lira a drink within a vial that could grant a wish. Ether could assume giant size.Episode 98 Despite being far from Balaak, Ether can use her full power to call upon Arde — in this case, to block Lira's path to Devas, to prevent her from lifting her curse. Due to the Devas Circle of Creation being affiliated with her, Ether can create or summon beings in order to punish someone who harmed one of her worshipersEpisode 75. In order to punish Pirena for attempting to assassinate Hagorn, Ether released dragonspawn from her mouth in order to torment her. She has the power to restore the life of her followers by using her own blood. She used it to resurrect her most loyal follower, Queen Avria of Etheria. Other skills Ether is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting style emulates snakes. Even if she in her cursed form, Ether can use her tail to physically attack her enemies. She is also a proficient swordswoman in par with Emre's skills. Weaponry Aside from being skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Ether is very proficient in using the bo staff as her weapon during her duel with Cassiopea.Episode 142 Ether wields her personal sword, Bertud ni Ether, in her combat against EmreEpisode 145. Personal Appearance Ether appeared to the following characters while they are still alive: # Hagorn # Cassiopea # Kahlil # Amihan # Alena # Lira # LilaSari # Pirena # Amarro (as a Hadezar) # Asval (as a Hadezar) Trivia * Ether is initially voiced by male, until she is voiced by female. * The actress for Bathalumang Ether in Episode 80 is Janice Hung, who also played Minea's disguise form in Episode 10. * Based on the extremes Ether did to prevent the luntaies from succeeding, it is implied Ether loathes the designated savior of Encantadia due to their destiny to restore peace and harmony in the continent. Ether killed the first Luntaie, as per the story of Pagaspas, and she cursed Lira, the second Luntaie, to be forgotten by all of Encantadia (which was eventually lifted due to Emre's help). * For the first time, Ether was physically defeated by Cassiopea thru the Kabilan ''stabbed on her belly. She retreated for the meantime to recover from her grave injuryEpisode 143 * It is also for the first time that Ether slashes and wounds Emre when Arde distracts the supreme deity, but his wounds are not fatal enough as he quickly heals his wounds.Episode 145 * Ether's weapon, ''Bertud ni Ether, is much resemblance to the 2005 Kabilan: both made by Ether (in her two incarnations), both wielded by Hagorn (in his two incarnations), both can conjure red lightning and both can kill Diwatas and Ivtres instantly. However, Hagorn's usage of Bertud ni Ether has never shown killing Ivtres and Diwatas recently yet. * Ether's blood is purpleEpisode 148 References Category:Characters Category:Deity